


Éros - "Intimate Love"

by Flakeblood



Series: Concepts and Types of Love [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Love, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Not super specified, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: ἔρως means "love, mostly of the sexual passion." Although eros is initially felt for a person, with contemplation it becomes an appreciation of the beauty within that person, or even becomes appreciation of beauty itself.Eddie and Venom have had sex before, but they also truly think each other beautiful in mind.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Concepts and Types of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634203
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Éros - "Intimate Love"

**Author's Note:**

> This is less about the smut and more about the bond between these two.

They moved together, partners, loves, halves of each other: Eddie and Venom.

Eddie moaned as Venom moved within him, holding him gently in his mass of oil-spill black tentacles. He didn’t move like a human, but Eddie thought it might be even better. He felt Venom like no one else. Inside and outside, touching every single sensitive spot at once, playing him like a finely tuned instrument; Venom plucked at his strings and made him sing.

How Eddie loved the touch of his other. Yet even more, he loved all the feelings coming through their bond. As he was rubbed with such intensity, making him cry out in pleasure, he felt a soft satisfaction within his mind.

Venom watched him with love and desire, satisfaction blooming each time Eddie breathed his name, and affection pouring through him as he slid over and through Eddie.

“Vee-!” Eddie called. 

He didn’t know what he was calling for anymore--more and more probably--but each time he spoke, he felt the wash of tender care pour into the bond, and he needed it, craved it.

He barely opened his eyes as Venom pulled him inextricably onward, towards his peak. He watched as Venom watched him, an adoration in his opalescent eyes. Eddie sighed in pleasure, grabbing Venom tighter as he neared his second end of the night.

0-o-0

Venom watched Eddie, his Eddie, the true host and half of his being. He was beautiful.

Twisting beneath him, Eddie bared himself, presenting all his most vital and secret places; He lay completely open, trusting. Humans were small, soft, delicate compared to so many others Venom had encountered. Yet, not one other being in the entire universe could compare to his love, writhing in the throes of ecstasy.

His skin was thin, and his internal systems were both rigid and delicate, but the sight of him made Venom light up.

His skin flushed as blood rushed beneath it, slicked with salty sweat, and his eyes rolled and closed if Venom offered enough pleasure. His hands, Venom had been excited to discover, grabbed and pulled in the best ways, especially when he was aroused.

Venom growled, pleased, as Eddie tightened even more, body beginning to go rigid.

A few moments later, Eddie screamed as he hit a second climax. Wriggling in pleasure of his own, Venom eagerly bathed in the chemical cocktail released throughout Eddie’s body, electrical impulses in his brain firing in a way reminiscent to trailing fireworks.

Venom cried out his own release as he allowed himself to go limp, basking in the reaction. He fell over Eddie, coating his body with no particular form.

As Eddie slowly came back, he chuckled, Venom feeling the vibration from both sides of his chest.

“Love you, Vee.” _Space goo,_ his mind supplied in its haze.

 _LOVE EDDIE,_ Venom responded. _CUDDLE._

0-o-0

Together, they laid, satiated and pleasantly exhausted. Wrapped in each other, they offered silent assurances of love, and marveled their intertwined emotions.

Strands of malleable black symbiote draped over and through tawny pigmented human skin. One heartbeat pushed against a gentle, wave-like thrumming. And they, as one being, settled into sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Because c'mon, they changed each others lives. They work together, and Eddie (in most comics) has always opened his arms eagerly for Venom.  
> That being said, writing them is incredibly difficult, haha. Kudos to everyone who makes it seem so effortless. Your fics are incredible.
> 
> It's kinda a weird time here, so lemme know if I missed something!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I also have places where I post updates on what I'm doing and take one-shot commissions. You can find more details on my [tumblr (Flakeblood)](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/) or [twitter (@Flakeblood)](https://twitter.com/Flakeblood). (人´ω｀*)♡ Messages are open at either one!


End file.
